


Interesting

by serenitymeimei



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/pseuds/serenitymeimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tom's away, the girls will play... Susan/Trina, quaaludes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

"Why don't we make tonight a little more... _interesting_."

Susan turned, looking at Trina as she held out a case full of familiar little white pills with wide eyes and a growing smirk. Even after all this time, her friends blunt nature could still catch her by surprise.

"What about Tom?" she asked, a hint of red sprinkling her cheeks, "Won't he- I mean... Are you sure?"

Trina's head cocked to the side, a sweet and knowing smile curving her lips, and it was then that Susan realized she was kidding herself if she said she hadn't thought about it before- wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, with Trina. So with a quiet sigh and a giddy feeling in her stomach, she fished a quaalude out of the outstretched tin and washed it down with the rest of her wine.

Tonight certainly _was_ going to be interesting.

 **End.**


End file.
